Find Yourself
by PrisonarToYourLove
Summary: When she accidentally auditioned for East High School of Performing Arts she really did sign in for more than she asked for. "Your sister is like, the most talented singer we have!" Not only does that make everyone notice her, what happens when the very sexy, and the very talented Troy Bolton starts to take an interest in her? Rated M just because I like to be cautious.


**Troyella – Find Yourself.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical.**

**Synopsis: When she accidently auditioned for East High School of Performing Arts she really did sign in for more than she asked for. "Your sister is like, the most talented singer we have!" Not only does that make everyone notice her, what happens when the very sexy, and the very talented Troy Bolton starts to take an interest in her? **

**Chapter 1:**

**You're in!**

Normal is not abnormal and to be frank, is sane. That's how it would be said in a dictionary, probably. For me, however, I always thought normal was the opposite of my sister. Take that into whatever context you like, but my sister is _not _normal, and it was a fact. Ever since we were kids, she was _not_ normal; she is always the drama queen. No matter if it was something as small as breaking a nail, she would scream and cry her eyes out until someone would give her attention.

I know what you're thinking exactly.

_What an attention-seeking whore._

And you know what? I couldn't freaking (and I do not try and swear, so excuse any substitutes in the future) agree more with you all, but when you have no choice but to tolerate my sister for 16 years, you get used to her (and her annoying bitchy attitude.) So, in a way, if she wasn't a total drama queen, it wouldn't be normal for my lifestyle because I am so used to her being abnormal. Thus, whenever she has a tantrum, I'm not affected at all. Not in the slightest. It's like getting used to seeing Taylor Swift write songs about her damn failure of a love life (you can decide if I'm offensive or not, I only speak the truth.)

Some of the things I've heard her cry about are as follows:

I've heard her cry about her foundation running out.

I've heard her cry about her damn cereal not being made correctly. (She likes the milk in first then the cereal.)

I've heard her cry about not getting enough sleep.

I've even heard her cry about the rain ruining her "$500 designer dress imported from Paris."

And she's meant to be older than me.

And it's not that drama follows her everywhere she goes, she creates the drama deliberately for someone to give her the time of day. It won't bother her if it's at home or in a café. Take my word for it, that girl can scream, and I mean _scream_. It's probably her instinct to, she just loves the spotlight. So for all of you thinking, "Is she really that shallow?" I can say, without a doubt, yes. She is _that_ shallow.

Ask her to spell it, I dare you too. Let's see if she can get past the "s"

Kidding, she's not dumb, just stupid. There's a difference.

10:46AM.

The screen of my iPhone taunted me, and it was a Monday. Now, most sixteen-year-olds would be in school by now, but no. I have to miss school just to watch my sisters "big break" meaning, yet another, show performed by her. She's really good, amazing in fact, I know she is in fact, everyone knows she is. It's just her know-it-all attitude is a major turn-off for people to find her likeable. She has passion though, and the determination to succeed, so if she just dropped her damn ego, maybe people would see what I see her as: A person who likes to cause BS, but a person who is an amazing artist in their own right.

Like hell I'd ever tell her that though. Don't want her ego getting bigger than it already needs to be.

We were at the very front row; Isabella (my oh-so-amazing sister) got us the seats so we can witness the show and get the most "incredible experience." Right now, there was a dance act, and they were pretty solid, except the two at the stage kind of messed up synchronisation, but their style was really cool.

I still clapped for them as I lay back in my seat.

My mother, who was right beside me with my father, my little brother, Max (he's in first grade) and my grandmother were also joining me. My mother was clutching the program in her hands. "According to this, Bella should be next," she said with a broad grin on her face, my father having his arm around her as he nodded.

"It seems so, now we can finally see what she has been practising for."

While that was going on, I distinctively heard my grandmother grumble to herself, being in a world of her own. "The least this damn school could do is make the seats more comfortable, do they want my spine to break? I'll have compensation…"

I then looked down at my six-year-old brother to see what he was up to, and his innocent brown eyes met mine, and he showed me a toy dinosaur that he got out the machine, whilst eating a chocolate bar, making me shake my head in amusement.

My family really is weird.

The host of the show was an elderly woman, dressed in floral and having a pink scarf around her head in an extravagant way. "Thank you, both Zeke and Jason for that marvellous dance." The audience cheered once again to the two boys who bowed, before walking off the stage.

"Now, I have the honour of introducing our next act, please welcome Isa-"

Just as she was about to introduce my sister, a scream…a scream so familiar broke through the theatre, and before we knew it a man of light blonde hair and blue eyes came to us. "Isabella?" He checked and my mother nods, always the first to react. "Follow me."

He ended up leading us backstage, and I widened my eyes at what I saw. There, was my sister, dressed in her purple dress, all dolled up for the spotlight. That was expected. What wasn't expected though was for her to be sitting on the chair with an icepack to her ankle as she whimpered in pain. A nurse was dressing her wound as my family rushed over.

"Mommy…" She cried softly. "I can't do the show like this, I'll be laughed at!" My mother gently hushes her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, there's always next time," my mother cooed to her, gently beginning to comfort her in Spanish which I tuned out.

"Want my chocolate, Bella?" My brother asked my younger sister, holding up a chocolate bar and my sister sniffled, gently pulling him onto her lap.

"Thank you…" She gently accepted the chocolate, making my brother grin happily, giving me a proud look as if saying "I did it!"

I shook my head and the host rushed out. "Bella, what is the meaning of this?" It was then she noticed her ankle and gasped, making Bella sigh sadly and looking at Kelsi, who I've learnt to know is a shy pianist.

Kelsi looked at Bella. "No show?" She whispered timidly.

"What does it look like?" She snapped back, and I raised a brow, watching as Kelsi cowered away in fear.

I wanted to roll my eyes. She really can be rude…

Bella then looked at me and gasped, as if having the most amazing idea in the world since Beyoncé and Jay-Z tied the knot. "Gabriella!"

"That's my name," I mumbled, looking at her with an amused smirk, but that smirk fell right off my lips at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Sing for me!"

I frowned, what? No, oh hell no. I am not singing, especially in front of everyone. Who does she think she is? Unless she gives me a billion dollars then no, wait, it'd would still be no.

I don't sing.

She sings while I, on the other hand, just watch cartoons lazily on a Sunday morning.

"No."

She frowned to my frown. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"C'mon Gabs, I'm desperate! Just for today, you know the song anyway." She explained it was "Going Under" by one of my favourite bands "Evanescence" and I was shocked. "That was my surprise, to sing a new style…" Bella trailed off, causing me to sigh.

Damn, why me? Why am I being punished by doing this damn song, well not a damn song, it's a beautiful song, but still, it's completely unfair.

I heard the crowd begin to get restless and the host grinned. "Yes, it'll work! Come on!" My protests were vain as I was pushed onto a stage with Kelsi on piano, and my eyes were wide as I looked at all their faces, all their eyes were on me…

I looked back at Kelsi and she gave me a soft smile, but that was no help whatsoever. The rest of the band looked at me confused, and I sighed inwardly. Great, they probably think I'm nuts. I watched Kelsi quickly explain and they had wide eyes as they all stared at me, and I felt my nerves kick in.

Looking over at my family backstage, Max was giving me a wave with his huge, cheesy grin.

Oh God…

Closing my eyes, I heard the music begin to play and braced myself.

Here I was, Gabriella Montez, dressed in a baggy shirt and jeans, singing a song…

"**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me." **

_Okay, I'm doing well so far; just keep your eyes closed…_

**"Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom."**

"I dive again."

"I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under."

_They're clapping? Maybe I can open my eyes…_

**"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore."**

"I dive again"

"I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through."

I opened my eyes and saw they were all watching me in awe, and I looked back at the band to see then looking at me as well, and I smirked, motioning for the guitarist to sing the bridge with me. He looked shocked, but I knew he wanted to sing, I could see it in his eyes.

**"I...**

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under"

I watched him do his guitar solo and nodded my head in approval as I look at the rest of the band. They really were good…**  
**  
**"I dive again"**

"I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under."

When I sang that last note, I instantly heard cheers erupt from the audience and I was given a standing ovation. My mind went blank. What should I do?

I look over at the band and smirk, motioning to them and stepping back as wolf whistles emerged from the crowd, and I quickly jumped off stage to only have my mother's arms to wrap around my frame tightly.

"Beautiful!" She squealed into my ear and I felt my mind go blank again, did I really just sing in front of all those people? Did that really just happen?

I felt my mother pull away and the rest had their turns to hug me, before Bella looked at me. "See? You could do it, you were so awkward though," she pouted and pulled me into an embrace with her cheek against mine, swaying me around. "You were almost as good as me."

I was going to make a witty retort when I heard the sound of clapping, turning around I saw it was the host, and the man who called us backstage, both of them with a smile on their face as they observed me. Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over me.

Why do I have such a bad feeling…?

"That was truly a marvellous performance!" She instantly gushed, and from Bella I learnt her name to be Ms Darbus and the man beside her seemed to be another teacher at Bella's school. "You seemed to have gotten stronger as you went along, and the way you interacted with the band was brilliant!" She kept on gushing like a fountain. Does she ever shut up?

The man chuckled. "She's right, and we couldn't help but be memorised at your performance. So…" He pulled out a letter and handed it to me. "How would you like to join East High School of Performing Arts starting Monday?"

Squealing, my sister nodded her head vigorously. "Join, join! It'll be so much fun, I promise you, and the school is amazing! Honestly!"

Great, my sister is so hyped now. (Did you detect the sarcasm?)

"Are you serious?" I pretended to gasp, and she clapped her hands excitedly. "No." I say with fake cheeriness, making her sulk like a damn Dalmatian puppy. (I like Dalmatians, sue me.)

My parents watched us. "Well Gabriella, it is your choice but you really do have a lovely voice."

"Yeah Gabby, you can be a rock star!" My brother cheered.

"And there are plenty of classes to choose from."

"Think about it, child."

I listened to all their words carefully, when I heard a chuckle from behind me and looked up from my squatting position to see a guy. He was around our age, blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair with a fit build. I recognised him as one of the dance/singer acts, he was with his poodle (no, not a real poodle. It was a guy with an afro resembling a poodle.)

My sister snorted. "What do you want, you morons?"

The blue-eyed one put a hand to his heart. "I just wanted to meet this beautiful lady right here, and congratulate her on her amazing performance." He was looking at me, and I returned his gaze, my head tilting to the side.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, pal." I said bluntly and sat cross-legged on the floor, making his poodle friend snicker, and I _heard_ him frown.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was flattering you…"

I raised a brow. "Oh, so you're saying I didn't have an amazing performance?" I inwardly smirked as I saw him get flustered, and heard my sister snort from beside me.

"No, it was amazing."

"But you said you weren't flattering me, therefore you didn't really mean what you said. I could argue about this all day, but I have better things to do in my time." I stood up and dusted off my jeans, bowing my head politely, before looking back to see a blonde female looking at him, biting her lip as her eyes trained over his profile. "But, if you turn around there is a lady waiting for her time to have her legs opened just for you." I winked and walked off.

As I did, I heard his friend speak.

"Dude…you just got owned…"

**Author's Note: It's been so long! Tell me what you guys think? I'm hoping to go far with this story, but tell me in a review what you liked about this story? And what you would want to see happen next?**


End file.
